


The Second Day Of Christmas

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: child!Eren, child!mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Mikasa try to catch Santa Claus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Day Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by [Nelly-Belly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dot333/works)!

_On the second day of Christmas…_

 

“Eren, Mikasa, its time for bed.” Grisha said before pushing himself off of his armchair.

The small family of four was huddled around the fireplace in their living room after having a large dinner.  It was getting late; the sun having gone down hours ago and Eren and Mikasa were both lying on the floor, soaking up the heat of the controlled flames in front of them.

“But Dad, I’m not tired!”  the small brunet boy whined before pushing out his bottom lip in a pout, his droopy eyes telling his father otherwise.

“If you go to sleep, the morning will come quicker! We do have a visitor coming tonight, after all.  You need all the energy you can get.”

“Why can’t we stay up and say hi to Santa?” the boy asked, reluctantly pushing himself off of the floor.

“We have to make sure he eats the cookies we made for him today.”  Mikasa finally spoke up, her voice quiet over the crackling of the fire.

“You two worked very hard on those cookies, and I am sure Santa will appreciate them all the same.”  A woman’s voice spoke up, and the two children on the floor turned to the armchair across from where Grisha was standing in front of his own. She looked down at the two with a soft smile and nodded, telling them it was time to get up in her own silent way.

The two, mostly Eren, groaned and followed the older man down the hall to their shared room.  They had changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth a while ago, and all that had to be done was slip under the covers.  Grisha tucked them both in before pressing a soft kiss to both of their foreheads.

“Sleep well, you two.”  He said quietly, and with one last glance he turned around and left the room in darkness.

Eren listened for the man’s footsteps to leave down the hall, and once all was quite he whispered, “Mikasa?  I want to meet Santa.”

It took a few moments, and Eren had momentarily thought she had already fallen asleep before she replied.  “Me too.”

“When do you think he comes?” Eren asked, shifting a bit before sitting up in his bed, keeping his covers over his tiny legs[Nell1] .  “Should we stay up?”

“We have to be quiet because mom and dad will hear us.” Mikasa warned, and Eren could barely see the twinkle of her eye from the light shining in through the window.

“Maybe we can take turns keeping a lookout. I can wait up on first watch, and then you can take over.  I’ll wake you up when I hear the sleigh on the roof, and you wake me up if you hear the sleigh, okay?”  Eren whispered, his voice growing louder the more he spoke from the excitement of it all.

He was going to catch Santa Claus!

“Deal.  You take first watch, I’ll take second.”  Mikasa said before shifting in her bed, pulling her covers over her and up to her chin.  “Wake me up when you hear him!”

“That is what I said!”  Eren said, frowning in the general direction of his sister, who was now out of sight.

Then silence once more took over the room, and Eren kept his eyes peeled on the window and his ears sharp.

He heard his parents shuffling around out in the living room, but tried to hear past that.  He didn’t know what time it was; if it was still Christmas Eve, or if it had actually passed into Christmas day.  He waited patiently, fighting the sleep that wanted to take over his body. His eyes were slowly drooping with every passing second and it was almost a losing battle until he heard a jingle.

And he jolted upright in his bed once again, eyes wide.

“Mikasa.”  He whispered, earning no response.  “Mikasa, wake up.”  Still no response. He glanced around his bed before giving up and throwing his pillow at the girl on the bed beside his own. “ _Mikasa_.”

“Wha…is it?” she asked, voice groggy with sleep.

“Santa.”  Eren said, and immediately Mikasa was sitting up in her bed.

And another jingle.  And the children were more excited, and Mikasa was fully awake, as was Eren.

“Should we go out there?” Eren asked.

“What if he takes away our gifts?” asked Mikasa, frowning.

“It is his own fault for making so much noise.” Eren grumbled before throwing off his covers and slipping off his small bed.  “Let’s go.”

Mikasa crawled off of the bed and walked towards the door with Eren.  They stayed quiet and heard movement in the direction of their Christmas tree. Mikasa looked over at her brother, who looked back at her with wide eyes.

“Should we?”  She asked quietly, and without answering, Eren reached up to turn the knob on their bedroom door.

The two snuck out of the room and tiptoed down the hall towards the living room.  The lights were left on dim; enough for Santa to see, of course. They heard quiet humming as things were being moved around, and as paper was being ruffled and shifted.

Moments later, Mikasa and Eren peered around the corner and into the living room, shocked to find Grisha placing gifts under the tree. They both frowned as they glanced at each other, and it wasn’t until Grisha turned around with a cookie in between his teeth that the pair dropped their jaws.

Eren was first to burst into the living room.

“Dad, why are you eating Santa’s cookies?” he yelled, waving his hands over his head like a maniac.

It was safe to say Grisha was startled, and ended up choking on a few cookie crumbs as he gasped.  Mikasa came out from around the corner, frowning deeply at the older man.

“What are you two doing awake?”

“We heard jingle bells and we wanted to see Santa. Where is Santa? Why are you eating his cookies?” Eren asked, crossing his arms across his chest, trying to act tough against his dad.

Grisha, however, found it rather amusing to see such a small boy trying to act so big.

“Well?” Eren’s eyes narrowed at his father, and the man sighed quietly and shook his head.

He stood up from where he was knelt in front of the tree and moved to sit on the armchair where he had been sitting earlier. It was then that the children realized Carla had gone to bed.

“Do you want to know where Santa is?” Grisha asked quietly as the two children walked up to him.

“Yes!  Why are you eating his cookies?  We worked on those just for him!  And maybe an elf, if they worked hard for it.”

Grisha chuckled quietly and shook his head before sitting back against the chair.

“Well, I’m going to tell you a secret, but you’re not allowed to tell anyone because Santa won’t be very happy to know that I told.”

Mikasa and Eren looked up at him with wide eyes, expectant.

 “Santa wasn’t feeling very well this year, you know. He’s quite old and wasn’t as prepared as he usually is.  He sent a message to all the dads this year and told us to be on the look out for his sleigh Christmas Eve night.  He said he wasn’t going to be well enough to travel, but he sent his best team of reindeer around the world with his gifts and with his highest elf in command. I saw fathers all up our street waiting outside in the cold for the sleigh, which only just arrived a short while ago with all your gifts.”  He gestured towards the tree, which was now filled with wrapped boxes. Eren and Mikasa’s eyes widened tenfold at the sight.

“Santa was sick, so he sent an elf in his place?” Mikasa finally asked, turning back to Grisha.

The man nodded slowly before a small smile spread across his face.  “That is right. Mrs. Claus has him bundled up with chicken noodle soup to get him back to full health for next Christmas.”

Eren bounced a bit on the balls of his feet, a manic grin on his face.

“We will definitely meet Santa next year!” he said, and Grisha couldn’t help but laugh.

“Next year.  Now, you two go to sleep before the elf comes back to take your presents away!”

The two children both squeaked at the threat before tearing off down the hall, leaving the older man on the chair. He sighed heavily and let his head fall back against the chair.  “That was close.” He mumbled to himself before letting his eyes fall shut.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
